


Chips

by yuU_Senpai_Spirit



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bad English, Crack Fic, Fries war, Gumball just wants some peace, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marshall is a dickhead, Puberty, a lot of swearing, exactly what I wrote, they fight for fries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuU_Senpai_Spirit/pseuds/yuU_Senpai_Spirit
Summary: Just a normal day for themorGumball almost killing Marshall for mere potatoes.
Relationships: Prince Gumball/Marshall Lee
Kudos: 15





	Chips

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost midnight, i'm just translating this thing cuz i've nothing better to do  
> This was s u p e r rushed, sorry-  
> Again, english is not my first language, so I'm sorry if it's weird to read  
> Hope u like this piece of crack I created cuz i'm a sucker for them~

\- BUBBAAAAAAAA!

Gumball took of his mask and looked at the door:

\- What do you want now?! And stop screaming, you're right next to me!

\- *giggles* I know, shorty, ah! I've something reeeeally important to tell ya!

The prince just sent a look of 'what do you want, you moron'.

\- Ah, come on Bubba, it's something serious.

Said that, Marshall slowly approached, just centimeters separated their faces, feeling the breath of the other in his lips made Gumball's cheeks pinkier (if it's even possible):

\- _Somebody stole my potato chips._

_..._

Both of them stood there in silence, the vampire with a terror face while the prince had mastered the art of poker face:

\- .. Are you saying you interrupted me while I made important experiments to tell me this?

\- Yeah! Isn't it horrible?! How could someone do this to me .. with the lil fries ..

The prince held the other's hand - Marsh .. - gripped harder - GET OUT OF HERE I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO - and yeeted the throne successor through the window.

He was astonished, but didn't know if it was because his boyfriend yelled at him or that he managed to throw someone who _floats_ through the fucking window

It didn't take long for him to snap out of it and try to get back inside the laboratory - Oi! Stop trying to close the damn window, you'll break my neck! OUCH!

\- Good! This way is less time near you, jerk.

After some time fighting for dear life, Marshall Lee manage to get back inside the smelly room:

\- Hey Bubba, don't you think you are going to hard on me? It's not enough for me to lose my precious chips and my boyfriend needs to hate my entire being? This way my heart can't take it.

\- Hmph, who told you to be such an idiot?

Gumball could tell all that mean things to the vampire, but inside he cared deeply for that lil pice of shit, and even felt bad for the lost fries.

While Marshall fake cried the prince broke the silence:

\- Okay, but what do you want me to do?

\- We will hunt down the culprit, duh~

\- Isn't it easier to just bu- was interrupetd yet again - IT'S ADVENTURE TIME!

\- Jeez, why do I love you?

*** The main theme starts, but it's their version * (I'm sorry, lmao)**

\- / -- / -

\- Oi, don't you think it's time for us to go back? It's getting quite late .. - said Gumball while rubbing his fingers in a try to heat himself a bit.

\- But we didn't find the culprit yet ...

\- Yeah, I know. But why do you need to find him that bad after all? Those chips aren't even red .. or are they and I'm just colorblind?

The vampire let a breathy laugh scape - You wouldn't UndErsTAnD -quickly covered his mouth.

...

-Okay, what the actual fuck.

They stood there, staring at each other. Gumball trying to understand the situation while the other covered his face in shame.

\- Marsh, will you tell what happened or not? - reached ot for the hands of the vampire, bringing him closer in a way he wouldn't float anymore - You know you can always count on me, right?

Slowly they looked at each other and he began explaining:

\- I found about it rEcentlY, if I don'T eat pOtaTo chIps in a certain period of timE my vOice getS like thIs..

The prince pondered for a second:

\- Could it be that the puberty finally got you? In human terms it would be long gone, but you're a vampire, so..

\- Come on Bubba, thiS isn't thE tIme for jOkes.

A mortal look:

\- 'kay, nO jokEs herE.

The two of them started heading to the castle, enjoying each other company. Even though they would spend a whole day in each other asses (figuratively and literally) thay couldn't really _enjoy_ it, so that small moments were precious.

Marshall decided to walk, this way he could smell Gumball's hair up close, holding hands was easier and comfortable too.

When they finally got there they headed to the kitchen, where the prince made his own potato recipe, what pleased the vampire's palate

\- Look! My voice is back to normal!

\- Good, my headache will stop then.

He approached and gave a quick peck on the lips - I own you one, thank you very much~

\- Sure, sure- 

After cleaning everything they used it was time to say goodbye. They went to Guball's room where there was a balcony.

\- I'm serious here, your potatoes are from another world, don't forget to send me teh recipe later.

\- No prob. But you can always ask me to make those, everything for my loved one, haha.

There they laughed for a time, till they decided to break the space between 'em and kiss each other.

\- I think I'll get going now, good night, Bubba~

They waved at each other and the vampire headed home, he would have good dreams for sure. A bit far away he heard Gumball shout out:

\- Marshall!! The one who ate your chips was ME!- and closed the curtains.

That pretty bastard, grr-

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez, now it's 1:30 a.m and my cat even threw up, she is fine tho :3  
> yeah, it's not really serious, just some random situation I got out from the 'fries song'  
> hope u liked it~  
> take care of yourself and stay hydrated~~~~


End file.
